Talk:Gyala Hatchery (mission)
Added Summary While the walkthrough is very good, it's also very long. I have added a summary with numbered points alongside a map for those who are too impatient to read through the whole summary. I know I was. | Jdelphi 22:53, 26 November 2006 (PST) Thanks! I'm glad I read this about henching the mission. Gonna try it tomorrow with a friend :) I forgot to screenshot the missions map again >'Fenris']] 22:06, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :The beauty of this being a wiki is that when something like this is missing.... add it! :) --Thervold 19:27, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Respawning Young Turtles 58.178.119.119 added a note saying that any young turtles killed in the mission will respawn and head back to where they were killed. Is this a fact? If it is, a logical conclusion would be that it is impossible to not receive the master reward on this mission. This seems strange to me. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 08:48, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :The one time I did this and a turtle died, the respawn began walking directly into the back lines of the afflicted, leading it to a quick death. I heard similar stories from another player about a suicidal turtle appearing during the afflicted attack after they lost one during the mission. I don't know if you can earn back a master's reward by saving these suicidal ones. --Thervold 17:17, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::You cannot earn Master's if the turtles die; they do respawn, but they don't count at the end. :::yup, i have just done the mission. the turtles respawned (2 of them died before). started moving to the north, but i (as a monk) ran after them protecting them until they were far enough. they survived til the end. still i only have expert's reward. i'd still add a bug note for players who wonder what that meant. - Y0_ich_halt 09:37, 20 March 2007 (CDT) 6/15/06 Patch I'm guessing that the fix mentioned in the patch notes refers to the 'run-to-the-right' exploit. Can someone confirm this? --72.134.242.133 18:11, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :the trick still works fine. I think what they are referring to, is that sometimes the caravan would get stuck half way and not move for a long time. It happened to me once. They did snap out of it, after some foes finally showed up. but it was scary to think that 2/3 of the way through the mission with 5 turtles ok you would have to restart. --Karlos 19:00, 17 June 2006 (CDT) Thank You Guildwiki I can't express my gratitute enough for this site. This detailed walkthrough just made my "Protector of Cantha" title with henchies only. Just took it step by step as explained. It was slow, but successfully done. Thank you guildwiki ppl. Erez :$5. Please pay the cashier on your way out. :) --Karlos 07:49, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::*A slighty muscular Irishman with arms folded, blocking the exit, looks at Erez then nudges his head towards the cashier.* "You heard the man". Hehe, just kidding. Congrats on the title! --Gares Redstorm 08:40, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::Have to agree with Erez. I like to take things slow and hench everything if possible, so the alternative 'mop them up from behind enemy lines' method just made my day as I breezed through the mission with the highly effective instructions. This is a shining example of what a good walkthrough is supposed to look like. Keep up the good work! - Quizer 20:34, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Changes? I did the alternatively strategy before and it worked fine for me. However, in the last days, I tried it twice with my ranger and after we cleared all the way back to the turtles, the young turtles got killed quite quickly, without us being able to stop it. Was it just our incompetent healers, or did they change something? --Xeeron 09:16, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :Still works for me. I did it recently with my warrior, and the "run to the right" trick worked for us. I think your healers just couldn't heal. -- Curse You 10:53, 25 July (EST) ::I followed the guide closely, and cleared the whole area of all enemies without any deaths using a team of henchmen. I thought it was going great, this guide is great. Then I got to the bit where you go back to the turtles, and I did exactly what it said, I placed one smoke canister on the turtles, and one where they approached from the south. Then I stayed with the turtles and ordered my henchmen to attack the Juggernauts. The young turtles died in about 1 min, maybe less. All the foes attacked them, and there were about 3-5 Juggernauts and some groups of Kurzick warriors and other Kurzicks. ::I thought the whole point of doing the trick where you go round to the right was to avoid this battle... there is no way the young turtles can survive it when there are over 30 red dots attacking them, approaching from multiple directions. They were being healed loads trust me, but they were losing 75% of their health every few seconds. No way that can be healed. What did I do wrong? Anyway, I will try it with a team of real people tomorrow. --Carth 20:23, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :::It was easy with a human team. Done it now, the trick worked great. --Carth 02:47, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :: The Trick Failed for me.. Followed the guide.. got to the turtles and then a HUGE amount of kurzicks killed us... --Awakener Creos Jade mine? In the cinematic Argo mentions to meet him at a place called Creos Jade mine. Can we assume this is just the mine you fight afflicted in, or the old name for Leviathan Pits? -- Curse You 10:56, 25 July (EST) :I'd say it's the mine you fight the afflicted in. They wouldn't leave an obvious inconsistency in the storyline. -- Suspchaos 03:23, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::Ha. --68.142.14.61 18:57, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :::Oh yes they do. The end cinematic in Nahpui has been having you talk to an adept instead of Suun now for 4 months. :( --Karlos 14:35, 24 August 2006 (CDT) ::::But the next quest after Nahpui, is given to you by an Adept.. so what Sunn says is correct... :D Freezing? Yeah, um, I'm currently in the middle of this mission, and at this point just south of the shell, my group has been frozen for at least 10 minutes. I can run around, but the turtles don't move. Is this a common issue? (I'm hoping that by the time someone responds, I'll have finished the mission, so it won't really help me, but I'm getting P.O.'d) VegJed 13:43, 24 August 2006 (CDT) : Well, after 40 minutes of waiting around, and the turtles not moving an inch, I've decided to restart. This is wierd, since I assume that this bug was fixed in the June 16 update, but it still doesn't work for me. VegJed 14:12, 24 August 2006 (CDT) The name "Gyala" I wondered why it is called GYALA Hatchery. Is it another name for the Young Turtles? Or is it a name of an important Luxon person? :::"Gyala" actually means "Youthful", of Hungarian origin. So since it is a hatchery, where young, or youthful turtles are born, it's probably is another name for "Young Turtles". :::It could also be in relation to Gyala Peri peaks in Tibet. Since Factions is Asian based -Darkicon 12:57, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Exploit, aka "back way" I would say it's almost vitally necessary in this article to mention the exploit-method of this mission needs to have an easily understandable note that says the back way takes much much longer than the actual mission, and in almost all cases just going with the turtles is more help than harm - think about it, they give you three Siege Turtles for a reason. All eight of my characters have Master's on Gyala - none of the master's ranks were done with the exploit. Also, most groups that I have done this with will utterly fail the exploit method, but could very well succeed the normal way. The note that it's "guaranteed" is very misleading. --Dragonaxe 14:41, 26 September 2006 (CDT) I was able to complete this mission (master title) with only henchmen using the alternative strategy. With henchmen the official route is almost imposible because you have to carry the three smoke canisters by yourself. The henchmen won't help. One advice if you try. Don't wait for the reïnforcements to group together. Run toward one of the groups and intercept them. That way you don't have to pull them from the big group. --Ydieh 14:09, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Hey all, I know this hasn't been added to in a while. Just wanted everyone to know, after reading the alternative strategy, : and stressing over not being able to do it easily, I went though, with Myself as Nec/Mes, and olias, and got masters on fist : shot no prob,, so as of Feb 22 07, it still works.. Thanks to all who contributed to this walk through, it helped a LOT, 72.224.151.175 13:16, 22 February 2007 (CST)NecroMonger Carnage : Still works as of June 24, 2007. Just did it with my mesmer, two SF ele heros, a MM hero, and various henchies. Got masters on the first try (and this was the first time I've ever done Gyala, even though I've been playing for a long time, and have all of the different characters :-). It was pretty easy, although the heroes do, admittedly, help a lot. Pull, kill, pull, kill, lather, rinse, repeat. IMHO, if a pug group fails with this method, they'll probably fail worse with the normal method. MooMishka 18:16, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :: Edit article so it says that when you rejoin with turtles, A BUNCH OF KURZICKS ATTACK YOU -.- I lost about 49 minutes because I didn't know about that attack -.- — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:19, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::Weird, it doesn't mention that, does it? I'll fix it. —Dr Ishmael 09:21, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :The article says it's possible to pull small groups from the "two massive groups run together after you kill juggernauts" groups. I've just abjectly failed to do this - lone Kurzick a way out of the group, cast a spell, run away, and the whole group follows me. How -else- am I meant to be pulling? 82.0.165.189 05:58, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Article Edit Removed the "Be sure your party is free of noobs or you will definitely fail this mission,if you encounter a leecher during the mission,I reccomend you quit the mission,return to outpost and kick the leecher" comment from the main article. It's an unprofessional statement more suited for the talk pages rather than the main article. FlameoutAlchemist 13:45, 1 March 2007 (CST) :It is true though, this mission requires everyone to be available. Anonymous 13 April 2007 ::totally agree anilnimouse :::it's true for all missions. except tutorial. - Y0_ich_halt 12:17, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Does the Back Way trick work in Hard Mode? Lyra Valo 13:03, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :I don't see why it wouldn't, as Hard Mode doesn't affect where/when the enemies spawn. —Dr Ishmael 17:33, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Henchman in Hard Mode Today I did this mission in Hard Mode with only henchman, the alternate route. I killed all enemies up to the young turtles, it took me about 4 hours. When i arrived at the turtles all hell broke loose. Enemies were attacking my party from all directions and in no-time my party and I died, and so did all the turtles. So my point is... using henchman only might work good for Normal Mode (like said on the wiki page), but for Hard Mode it can't be done just using henchman. Ouzo The Second 13:04, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Alternate Route Takes too long and isn't worth the effort. "Doing this mission with less than three human players can be difficult or impossible..." O rly? I got Expert's (2 Turtles lost) and I could get Master's with full AI on my second try. Here's the trick: Screw firepower, bring all the Healing/Bonding/Prot/Spirits/MM you can get. The Siege Turtles have more than enough killing power on their own. You want a Numbers Advantage on your side to protect the Young Turtles. At all battles, don't rush out! Flag your Heroes and Henchmen in the middle of the Turtles, take a Smoke Canister from Petras, and drop it in front of your advancing foes...Rinse and repeat. Easy Master's, no long run all the way to the end and back. (T/ ) 05:47, 9 August 2007 (CDT) *I did the "official" alternate route few months ago and I tried Entropy's alternate route today - Entropy's one worked beautifully and is considerably shorter in terms of time than the orginial alternate route. In my group we had the following: Ranger (myself), Elementalist (human), two healing and two prot monks (one healing was a human), and two MMs. Many thanks, Entropy! Barinthus 12:23, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I, too, also tried Entropy's advice, and it netted me the Master's Reward I needed for the mission- what's more, I soloed it, using 2 Minion Masters, a Healer Hero, the Protection and Healing henches, Aeson and Kai Ying. So long as you follow the advice given and flag the heroes with the Young Turtles, there should be no problem- if you're being overwhelmed in the center, you can drop a smoke canister among them with no negative effects. Just focus on the Juggernauts first. --Kajex Firedrake 10:50, 8 October 2007 (UTC)